The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes, and, more particularly, to a toothbrush which may have an oral care dispenser, such as a breath freshening, teeth cleaning gel capsule, and an oral care accessory, such as a toothpick.
The advantages of good dental hygiene are well known. Often, however, toothbrushes are forgotten when one is traveling or away from home. Hotels, health care facilities, nursing homes, hospitals, daycare facilities, schools, airlines, etc. have a need for single use disposable or limited multiple use toothbrushes that may be economically supplied to and discarded by individuals without a toothbrush and/or a water supply. Such toothbrushes could be used in vending machines, or distributed in large quantities for simple, portable use from anywhere.
Various types of disposable, limited use, or portable toothbrushes are known in the art. For example, some toothbrush systems have attempted to meet some of these needs by providing toothpaste within the toothbrush itself, through an integrated channel, for distribution through the toothbrush and around the bristles. This approach can be less economical due to the added manufacturing costs of toothbrushes with integrated channels. In addition, the toothpaste in some of these integrated channel toothbrushes, not being properly sealed, has a tendency to become dry, hard and stale.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a waterless, toothbrush having a toothpick connected thereto to enable cleaning in between teeth or other accessory, and a dispenser containing a dentifrice or other oral care material and being connected in the bristle or cleaning element portion of the toothbrush for dispensing the dentifrice to the teeth to provide teeth cleaning and breath freshening or other oral care benefits.